


撫摸

by tgc0702



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgc0702/pseuds/tgc0702
Summary: 你突然覺得他很可愛，不是在螢光幕前刻意賣弄的、也不是因應要求做出的，段宜恩不經意表現出的模樣很可愛，跟COCO同等級的可愛。
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 1





	撫摸

**Author's Note:**

> 七宜七無差│互相療癒的故事a.k.a.同時吸CO吸Mark的男人

你看著一人一狗窩在沙發，若似母親慈祥地望向父親與孩子的和諧。

在想什麼啊崔榮宰。你甩甩頭想擺脫腦內突如其來的念頭，試圖將目光集中在現正檔期的連續劇，然而眼角的餘光仍不禁瞥向躺得舒服的段宜恩。

段宜恩的頭懶洋洋地倚靠沙發，蔥白的手指穿梭在馬爾濟斯蓬鬆的白毛，按摩COCO脖子的動作看起來又柔又輕，COCO陶醉地瞇起眼，安分地臥在段宜恩的胸膛。

段宜恩喜歡揉捏頸脖後方柔軟細緻的皮膚，你早已知曉，只是不知道這位哥哥對頸後有什麼執著。  
不過很舒服，有時候滿喜歡的。你不著邊際地想。

你看見段宜恩噘起薄唇，逗趣的聲音從唇齒間溢出，大方闖入狗兒天生敏銳的耳，COCO的耳朵猛然豎起、短小的尾巴活潑地搖曳，埋在衣料的臉蛋好奇地盯向段宜恩，小巧的鼻子嗅起對方的味道，像在試探發出聲響的是否為眼前人。

段宜恩忍住笑意，清澈的瞳眸盛滿名為憐惜的糖，他依舊噘著嘴吸引COCO的注意，雙唇迅速相觸而發出的水漬聲宛如親吻，你不自覺地想，Mark哥在討親親嗎？

COCO終究是壓抑不住玩意，濕潤的鼻頭磨蹭起段宜恩的人中，段宜恩樂得心花怒放，安靜的客廳染上段宜恩興奮的笑聲，混合COCO的低吟熱鬧起來。覆蓋在COCO脊背的手轉而環住牠的身軀，想把牠拉離，不讓唾液垂到他

那是徒勞無功的，COCO可是很厲害的。你眨起眼，忽然想起一次與段宜恩的對談，他說他的Milo太熱情了，親得他滿臉口水，還是COCO乖。

聞言的你立刻反駁── **COCO** **也很會親人，哥你忘了！**  
別人總會玩笑你委屈至極的語氣像極了怨婦，好似久別重逢的前任抱怨過往，你倒不介意，因為COCO本來就是你們倆養的孩子，怎能容許一方忘了孩子的習性。

段宜恩會故作鎮定的回覆沒有，清冽的嗓音則藏有動搖。你知道段宜恩不是故意的，和Milo相比，COCO確實沒牠來得亢奮，Milo太年輕、而COCO早已不是幼犬。

想到這點，你會陷入短暫的惆悵，回想起最初和段宜恩共同照顧COCO的時光，你有點想念，他說他是爸爸、你是媽媽，一同帶著年紀尚小的COCO去散步的日子。

不曉得是否受到你的話影響，段宜恩最近時常拜訪你的家，就像今天，他帶著潔牙骨登門拜訪，COCO開心地後腳一蹬，用盡全力攀爬段宜恩的小腿，尾巴沒有停下來的一刻。

**幸好COCO沒忘記哥啊。  
我們COCO怎麼會忘。  
哥再不常來就忘了。**

走入回憶的魂被清脆的笑聲勾回，眼見段宜恩放棄與COCO的欲擒故縱，放任馬爾濟斯短小的舌頭舔舐他的臉龐，他笑瞇起洋溢光芒的眼，褪色的棕髮披灑在烏黑的沙發，形成對比。

你突然覺得他很可愛，不是在螢光幕前刻意賣弄的、也不是因應要求做出的，段宜恩不經意表現出的模樣很可愛，跟COCO同等級的可愛。

你不知不覺已側過身，伸長手覆蓋段宜恩的頭，納入掌心的觸感是柔順的，不像是燙染過數次的髮絲，深棕色的碎髮從指間竄出，你在他的額與後腦杓來回撫摸，恰似順著COCO的背。

從產生念頭到做出舉動不到一秒，當段宜恩頓時偏過頭看向你時，你才驚覺自己做了什麼。

啊。你的驚呼沒有脫口，你擔心段宜恩不喜歡，甚至會直接質問你的貿然也說不定，即便段宜恩早就不是容易發火的年齡了，你還是對於自己唐突的舉動感到心虛。

COCO在你伸手的同時便跳到你的懷中，你低下頭抱住COCO毛絨絨的身軀，一邊慶幸自家女兒的好，彷彿知道你的尷尬而跳進你懷內。

你的耳廓陡然被一陣溫度包覆，你詫異地抬起頭，發現是段宜恩用微乎其微的力道捏住你，段宜恩慧黠的眸盈起柔情，他的嘴角沒有上揚，你卻能從他的眼看到溫柔的笑。

段宜恩鬆開手後又躺回他原本的位置，拿起被放在一旁的手機開始玩，你呆愣愣地摸過被段宜恩的指腹寵幸的每一吋角落。

好吧，你還是不太懂這位哥的意思。  
但你心想，哥偶爾真的滿可愛的。


End file.
